Mercy's Cry
by Create The Great
Summary: Sequel to The slave girl and her Alpha. Summery inside.
1. Blurb

**_Mercy's cry._**

**_It's been years. A lot has changed through out the kingdoms. The world isn't exactly at peace like Mercy's parents had hoped. Lotus threatens war. And the Bloodrose queen is less than prepared. Bloodmoon refuses to get involved and Moonstone is the first to witness a new threat on the loose. _**

**_ When the new threat rises to power, it's up to Alice to act on it. However, she has her own problems to face. When this new threat endangers her family's lives she makes a split decision to save them. Though, they are now safe for a while, Alice finds herself standing in the middle of chaos, defenseless. _**


	2. Chapter 1

**Prologue-**

I'm in the woods of Lotus again. I'm sure why my visions have taken me here yet again but I'm eager to find out. I remember seeing this before, once, when I was visiting Carlisle for the first time in his little shack. Of course, I wasn't even half as good at being an oracle as I am now, the vision wasn't as clear and it didn't last _this _long. I'm curious as to why it's so important to myself I see this again, so I sit and bare it out.

The woman's name is Esme. She was Carlisle's half sister and my father's first wife. She was a very jealous and insecure woman. She had difficulty baring a child of her own and it did her no good when Sulpicia, my mother, stepped into the frame. Not only did my father cheat with her, but he got her pregnant. Esme was right to be angry and upset, she was right to want to take a revenge on the two and hold a claim to something that could never be hers, but stealing a child wasn't the right thing to do. Especially since her story ends in her death. She was better off letting Sulpicia and Aro have their damned love child. The world we share is too dark to find a 'safe' place to raise a child. To make the situation worse, she ran all the way to Lotus. The worse possible place she could ever arrive at.

At the time, William had just gotten his throne, along with Marie. Carlisle, who madly in love the Lotus Queen, had chosen to live for the chance that he might get to see his love one more time rather than help his sister escape. Esme was on her own and William had ordered the killing of any and every hybrid on his land, due to past fears.

Esme's death could be foreseen by anyone who had eyes. She made a smart choice, leaving her stolen child behind first. She died, and the child was too far away for her wails to be heard by the Lotus guards. In the blackness of the night her eyes shone a brilliant white and her cries rang throughout the forest.

The trees swayed in the wind and the leaves rustled violently. All that could be heard was the constant swishing sound they made. In the sky, dark clouds were forming, threatening snow.

The child kicked and screamed, fighting her way out of the blankets. The bright of her eyes were now gone, they're brown and watery, begging for the comfort Esme brought her.

I watched quietly with anticipation. I know she's going to live, but how? Why? Alone in the woods, a child must die, eventually. Yet, I lived. Even in the bitter cold. I lived.

The dead leaves on the ground suddenly crunched under a heavy weight.

In the blackness, an even darker shape formed. At first, one might believe it is a Lycan; an alpha one. It's huge. It stands taller than the height of seven grown men put together. The eyes of it are dark and focused, but the wrong color to say it came from Lotus. It's a strange orange...red...

It isn't a Lycan at all.

It walks on practically all fours, in a strange jerky, half frantic kind of way. The claws don't favor those of a Lycan because it nails are too long and thin-ish. The teeth hangs from it's mouth covered in drool. It doesn't look as sharp as it should be to stay it's a lycan, though it has the size. The shoulders are too broad and the hips too narrow, giving it's body a strange shape. It's not covered in fur. It's skin is a strange blackish color. It's not a pretty creature that jerks it's way over to little Thea to sniff at her.

Instantly, she stops crying to look into the eyes of the creature hovering above her, as fearlessly as a child would. Her eyes shone blue, and in that moment, mine did as well. Something about this thing rang danger, but as soon as it appeared it disappeared. It dashed over her, not bothering to try and make her its meal at all and ran in the opposite direction from which it came, whimpering like a dog in pain.

Whatever it smelled on Thea...on me...frightened it. And for that I'm grateful.

Thea's wails began in the dead of night once more, but this time, the footsteps I hear approaching her are human and harmless.

* * *

**Chapter 1-**

There has always been a certain beauty about the Lotus Moon Clan. Yes, the streets are dirty and stained with blood. Yes, the people are rough and at times, heartless, but even so, they are proud of who they are and strong. They are egoistical even in their own shit. Some of them even see their grass green when in reality it is brown, just because they don't know any better. They have a bad habit of surviving, even in the most brutal of times. They are hardened and strong, even the women, the wives of the men who should be considered murderers aren't exactly soft. They're strong enough to hold their own, even for a little while. And that, within itself, is beautiful. It's admirable.

The Bloodrose clan however, holds a different kind of beauty. Everything here is soft. The children aren't learning to murder each other. They play soft, childish games. You never realize how horribly violent your son is until you compare him to another. Here, the roses bloom without much thorns and beautiful parts of nature are open and taken care of by all.

It's just about everything I imagined for my own clan. Even the slaves aren't as dirty as they should be. Even they, striped of all their glory, walk around more beautiful than anyone from lotus would or could ever claim themselves to be.

I've only been here once, and that time, I was only about fifteen, sixteen maybe? I was young, Isabella and I were still in the early stages of our relationships. She wouldn't let me wander on my own. I never got to truly appreciate the beauty of this clan before, until now.

And then, you have their queen. Rosalie, who was fitting enough. Gorgeous girl, gorgeous clan. Soft queen, soft clan. I wonder why it worked that way. It's like, the monarchs are the parents and the people are the children. The children will always follow the parent I guess. I can only imagine what the children of Lotus are up to now.

The thought completely ruins the image of perfect beauty I have in front of me.

I turn away from the balcony and walk inside my room in the palace. Rosalie is in there, waiting, like she was when I left her. She wore the same expression. I couldn't tell if it was fright or disbelief or relief or just...pondering.

She frowns a little when she sees me and stands. It's been just about three years since I've last seen her and what a difference it has made. She doesn't look like that eighteen year old girl who annoyed me so much anymore. She looked mature, grown up in some ways; Already old in others.

She holds me tightly against her in some kind of hug, I'm not used to. I kind of want her to squeeze me. I kind of what her to let me go.

"They said you were dead." She swallows. "They said they'd hang your body besides Isabella's. I-"

"I'm here, aren't I? Do I look dead to you Rosalie?" She pulls back to examine me, with tears already pouring from her brown eyes.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I scoff and try to pull away in away that doesn't land her on her ass, but she doesn't budge. I literally have to pry her fingers from around my waist and shove her a few feet away from. She doesn't phase from the action, just keeps going. "How'd you survive? I need to know. People don't just _come back from the dead. _I was so sure Maria would have burned your body."

"Luck?"

"Alice, I mean it. Don't give me bullshit. No one survives Maria. You know what chaos this will unleash?"

"No, seriously. Luck. I'm a very lucky one, didn't you know? I mean, I must be. I survived the wrath of Maria, who threw me across the room like a doll. The only explanation as to why I'm alive is luck."

"Unless the Gods favor you."

"As oppose to whom?" I shove her off and begin to strip my clothing one by one."I'd like to take a shower now. I haven't had a proper one in months."

"As oppose to Isabella perhaps?" She says cautiously. I glare at her and she cowers in her spot.

"Watch your mouth. Isabella prayed more to them that I ever had. How could they favor me? Don't be ridiculous. I doubt the gods favor anyone. They're cruel to us all just the same. I'm done talking about this. Show me your showers."

"I'm not done talking with you." She says simply, with a shrug. I frown. Just because she doesn't look annoying anymore, doesn't me she isn't. I've been here less than an hour and already I want to rip her tongue out. "You think people will take this lightly? If Maria finds out- oh my. Imagine what she'll do."

"Rosalie, I do not want to imagine anything about Maria that doesn't end with her dead. I want to shower. Are you going to show me where or are you just going to keep talking?"

She frowns and walks over to me slower than I would like her to. I brush her off when she tries to touch me again. I'm sure comfort isn't what I want. I want to kill something or someone. Preferably Maria, because just the thought of her upsets me, but that isn't going to happen tonight. "I'm being serious, you know. You need to tell me what happened so I can help you. So we can figure out where to go from here. Once the public is made aware of your..._survival-_"

"Rosalie, I spent months running through the woods. I don't want to hear about this right now. I want a calm moment, alone, _in the shower. _Are you going to show me where or not?" I growl out through me teeth. She jumps and quickens her step to a door attached to my room. Slowly, she opens it and invites me in. It's semi-dark and a small little room, with the tub in corner, rather than in the middle like how Isabella and I had our showers. It's painted a soothing yellow, but it just annoys me even more so.

Everything here reminds me that I am not home.

I will never go back to what I know as _home _again.

"Would you like a servant girl to come and help you? They don't speak your tongue. They'll just help you and leave" Her eyes are soft and concerned. I turn my back to them.

"I know how to bathe myself."

"I know...I just want you comfortable."

"Stop." It's quiet for a little while, before I step forward to turn on the hot water and let it fill the tub. Same time, Rosalie decides to speak again.

"Where is Alec?"

"In Lotus." I answer bluntly. I removed the rest of my clothing shamelessly and dump the on the floor. They'll have to be thrown out, they're all worn and stained with dirt. It's not as if they were worth anything anyhow.

"Is he alive?"

"Rosalie-"

"Ok." She curses. "Fine. I'll give you tonight, but tomorrow you need to answer me. You expect me to just accept that you're alive and move on?"

"Well, you should." I glare at the floor, still not wanting to face her. "I'm alive and I want to survive my purpose then join my wife. Will you leave me now?"

"What if I don't want to? I went a whole two years thinking you were dead and you want me to just _leave you_?"

"Yes." As strange as it sounds, I like the idea of being alone in a dark room with nothing but hot water to burn away my sorrows. "As grateful as I am to you, yes, I want to be alone. I want to be alone, without you."

When I look at her again, she's crying. She's still by the door, with her hands folded neatly over her chest. She frowns down at her self then nods. "Okay." She says. It takes her a minute, but she retreats back into the other room. I wait until I can't hear her footsteps anymore before I melt into the water.

It scorches my skin, but it feels...alright. I lay in the tub and close my eyes.

Maria, is all I can think.

There once was a time I actually felt for the bitch. That was long ago, back when I only barely knew her and how she could be. Still, I can remember how urgent the need to apologize to her was. I had never held a child in my arms before. I had never had a son or daughter suckle from my breast, but I was pregnant and I couldn't imagine someone as ruthless as Isabella tearing my unborn child from me. I had disobeyed my wife and went to see her, and that was when I saw the true face of the situation.

Maria bared a son for Max, so that way she would have some claim to the throne, to power. She didn't cry because she had never lost a child. She couldn't care less about the child that died in her son's place. Her screams were fake, but believable enough to fool Isabella.

It burns to think that she out smarted the smartest person I knew.

I never want wish the death of child upon a mother, such a pain should not be hoped for, however nothing gave me greater pleasure than watching Maria scream over her dead son's corpse.

It was a whole month before she killed every man in charge of watching him that night. Of course, she did it her way. Tortuous and slow and in front of a crowd.

In her face, I could tell something was different. She had changed somehow. She looked like an old woman, weak and vulnerable.

That's how I knew I got her good. I've begun to kill her already and I'm no where near her.

Sadly, my visions don't give this any justice. I bet it would have been better if I were actually there, watching her cry. It would be the most amazing feeling to kick her and laugh at her struggles. I can already hear her scream my name for mercy.

In my quiet darkness, I begin a fit of edged laughter. It barely sounds like my own but I know deep down that it is.

Oh Maria, _I'm coming for you._

* * *

**Short chapter because I'm tired. **

**YAY. FIRST CHAPTER THOUGH. Already exciting or not? **

**I can't wait till tomorrow, or an hour from now when I nap and charge up my devices, so I can start typing again. **

**I'm sorry this is late for everyone who is wondering. **

**I was grounded. **

**But hey now I'm not so :) **

**Reviews anyone? Please?**

**Since it's summer...you know updates will be non-stop. Unless I get grounded again, but lets not hope for that. **

**Well, Till next time **

***Flies away* **


	3. Chapter 2

**There is a warning on this chapter. Read on with caution. Important messages in the author's note at the end. **

******There is a warning on this chapter. Read on with caution. Important messages in the author's note at the end. **

**********There is a warning on this chapter. Read on with caution. Important messages in the author's note at the end. **

**********I put it three times to make sure you guys see it. *Cute smile* You're welcome.**

* * *

**Chapter 2-**

The girl Rosalie presents me with is young. She's possibly only sixteen, at most. She wore slave chains around her ankles and wrist, both of which Rosalie handed to me before she left us, upon my request. She's tanned, and has curly black hair that reminds me of Maggie's. Her face is round, and her lips pink and plump. She bites them, staring at me with huge, curious brown eyes.

She's too pretty to be a slave. Her skin is much too soft and delicate for the heavy locks around them. She's never been punished hard enough to leave her body with any scars. She must be obedient.

Rosalie mentioned she good. That she was probably the best slave-servant she had to offer. Like Lotus, Bloodrose doesn't offer much education to their slaves. However, the ones who serve guests from different clans, such as myself, can speak a few words in other tongues. Enough for her to understand my requests and understand that I will not be questioned.

She's clean. Rosalie has listened to me well, the girl shines brightly and smells strongly of roses and lilac or whatever oils she used to bathe. Underneath all that shit is the pure smell of her, it's tangy and sweet. Mouth-watering enough, but I've had better meals. She's not at all like the aged blood my parents used to spoil me with, but she will do.

Rosalie delivered her bare to me. She's hiding herself from me, but not well enough. I can see her pink nipple poking from in between in her hands and sex, just barely, behind her dark curls.

I'm not sure what made Rosalie believe sex is what from the poor thing, but I'm glad. I haven't had the pleasure of appreciating anyone's body but my own for a while.

"Name?" I ask, circling her. She darts her head down, as to avoid looking at me. I smile at her ass and wait patiently for a reply.

"Iona." She says slowly.

"Iona," I repeat carefully. "Pretty name." She shutters and I remember that she can only barely understand me. I have to be more simple in my words for her. She shivers at my touch and shies away from me.

"Did Rosalie tell you why you're here with me Iona?" She shakes her head at me. I can't tell if it's cause she doesn't understand or if she's answering me. I suppose it doesn't matter much.

I'll get what I want from her either way.

"Humph." I grunt, pulling her close to me. She gasps and tenses against me. I can't feel her warmth, just the cold of the shackles that bound her. Rosalie never gave me a key so tonight will be a very limited night.

Whether or not I can feel her warmth, I can still smell her, and hear her, and touch her.

Her blood should be warm in her veins, it smells inviting enough, even more so that it's pumping harsher than it should. She's scared and I couldn't be more amused by it.

Her skin is soft, but she isn't responsive when I touch her. Not even when I brush my finger gently over her breast do I get something. Not a shutter, she's stiff and that alone will ruin this for me.

"Relax." I tell her, not sure she can understand.

"Re-lax?" She asks, shaky in my tongue.

"Yes, see?" I move my had swiftly down to her waist and rub her soft skin. "I'm not going to hurt you yet. Just relax." She whines and tries to shake her way from me. "No, Iona, listen. Be quiet for now, and save your tears for when I really hurt you." Regardless my words, tears flood her cheeks and yet again she tries to pull from me.

"No." I'm sure she swears at me in her tongue, but I brush it off. She's merely a slave, her words cannot hurt me.

"Rosalie told me you were a good girl, Iona." I grip her tighter now, sinking my nails into her waist. I don't break skin, but I'm close. She cries out loud enough to upset me and that is when I really think about slapping her. "Are you trying to prove that Rosalie lied to me. Oh no." I click my tongue at her. "That would not be good. Rosalie is trying very hard to make me happy."

When I feel warmth it's her blood spilling into my palms. I crinkle my nose at the sweet smell and scowl her. "Look what you made me do. You ruined it. It was supposed to be slow. It was supposed to be fun for me and look. You've made a mess." I raise my hand to show her. "You're wasting it and I wanted to drain you." She shuts her eyes tight and turns away from the sight.

I don't know what she's saying, but whatever it is, it's followed by teary gasps. I shake my head at her.

I pull her back to me and kiss her neck softly. "Stop crying. Stop crying Iona, and lay in my bed." I release her so she can move but she doesn't. Instead she stands there, covering her self and crying as if I had truly hurt her.

I hadn't even begun.

I yank on her chains roughly and pull her to the bed. "I swear to you Iona, you will need your tears for something better. Stop it. Rosalie told me you'd be obedient." I know she can't understand me, much, but it feels right to talk to her this way. Even if she could understand me, would soothing her really help?

I doubt it. She crawls on to the sheets without much of a choice and quickly gathers some up in her hand to cover with.

"No." She says.

"Yes." I nod, pulling them away from her. "Yes, Iona." I crawl in with her the best I can and part her legs with as much force as I can. I apologize when I hear her bone snap under the pressure there is a short moment of silence before she begins crying out in pain. "It wouldn't have happened if you'd have just stopped crying and obeyed me in the first place."

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" She fusses beneath me.

"Would you like me to break the other one as well?" I threaten. I force her legs open so that I can fit between them. By now, she's watery, salty and gross as she is crying nonstop.

Any sexual interest I had in her whatsoever is gone. My thirst however, isn't. My throat burns at the smell of fresh blood and the vampire in me begs me to be done with her so I can drink and satisfy it.

I shake my head at her a plant a kiss on her salty lips. She shoves me away, still hollering in pain. I grip her face tightly and shove it to one side so that I can see her neck exposed.

Ending her misery seems like the right thing to do.

It seems moral and humane.

Then again, I'd be a liar if I say watching her squirm and fuss isn't at all enjoyable. I almost want to laugh at her.

In a way, I'm doing her a kindness. There are worse ways out there for her to die. Hell, I doubt Rosalie would deny me if I asked to have her whipped to death. Yet, Iona seems to believe that her pain is more painful than anything else in the world right now.

I'll show her wrong.

Slowly, I open my mouth over the soft flesh of her neck. Her pulse is hammering away. As soon as her skin breaks, her sweet, fresh blood floods my mouth.

This is where the real screams start.

I did promise her she'd need her tears for something much worse, whether she understood or not.

I think now, she sees her real purpose. She still fruitlessly tries to shove me off. I sink my teeth in further and try to enjoy the first blood meal I've had in ages.

Gradually, her shoves and hits against me begin to weaken, and soon Iona is limp in my arms. Her heart is still beating though, weakly, but still there. I gather her up in my arms and hold her close against me, still going at her with years worth of hunger.

As delicious as poor Iona may be, she doesn't fill me.

Once she's done, drained of everything she could offer me, I'm still thirsty. I still yearn for more.

I frown down at her dead body in my hands. Her empty brown eyes seem to be staring back at me with a permanent horror. I scowl and throw her body from my bed.

I didn't even get to have half as much fun as I thought I would.

Not even hearing her cries was as satisfying as it should of been. It should have lasted longer.

Next time, I will make the screams last longer.

* * *

Rosalie isn't the one to wake me in the morning and that makes me angry for some reason. As annoying as she may be, it's nice waking up to a beautiful woman standing over you. Now that she isn't here to tug me out from the sheets I sort of miss her. My brother's touch isn't even half as gentle as hers. His voice is harsh and demanding as he calls out my name. Ignoring him isn't even an option.

It's too early in the morning for Demetri have a scowl on his face, too early for him to be upset with me. The sun isn't even even completely up yet. The sky is still sort of blackish-blue.

Still, he looks just about ready to start his day. He's dressed all proper in his Bloodrose suit. Rosalie told me he refused a seat on her council, and eventually Tanya backed away from such matters as well, though she still holds a place of high respect. Demetri doesn't serve her, but he dresses as though he does.

His arms are crossed over his chest and his dark eyes are too bitter for the morning. I wonder if he learned that from his wife; annoying little bitch she is. I scowl right back at him and throw the sheets back over my head.

"Get out." I snarl. He pulls back my sheets violently and yanks me up from the bed so that I'm standing in front of him. I stumble on my wooden leg nearly crashing into him, dizzy and still too tired to catch myself. He doesn't seem to care much as he immediately begins to cuss.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I frown and try to rub the sleep out of my eyes to properly look at him. It doesn't help to see the anger in his eyes clearly.

"You woke up at dawn to yell at me?" I question. I reach out for my bed once more, only to be set to stand upright once more. I growl at him. "I'm not your child brother. I'm not even the younger one here. Leave me alone. Get out and close the door." I shake him off.

"Rosalie gives you a girl and your first thought was to kill her?" He growls, ignoring my commands. I make a face, remembering Iona, who was still dead on my floor. I glance around him at her. Her face was pale and her eyes still open, just like I left her. "Was it fun for you Sister?" My brother taunts, gripping my arms. "Did you have a nice little laugh hearing her scream?"

"Kind of." I grin lazily at him and shove his hands from me. "Lighten up brother. She was a slave, she didn't matter. She didn't even fill me. I'm still thirsty. As for her screams, It could have been so much better if she'd listen to me. All she did was cry as if life wouldn't be much more cruel to her. Why are you so upset? There are others. Rosalie will supply me with others, until I can pay her back." He shakes his head at me in some sort of disgust.

"Mother would have angered hearing you speak in such a way."

"Mother is dead." I quip. "As well as everyone else I love. Are you done lecturing me Demetri? Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Alice," He grips my shoulders tightly and shakes me roughly in my spot. "Do you hear your self? Is this you talking or-" He pauses to stare into my eyes as if he'd just notice something fascinating. Whatever it is, it doesn't hold his attention for as he lets me go and huff. "Three years." He starts up. "You go 'dead' for just about three years and you come back like this?"

"Would you rather have me dead?" I shake myself from him and retreat back into my sheets. This time he doesn't stop me.

"Don't ever say that. Of course, I don't want you dead. Having you all cynical isn't exactly what I want either."

"Did you expect me to stay the same?" I chuckle. "Little naive Alice, running around believing the world could be a happy place. That joy and peace could be a permanent phase if we all just changed a little. But no, it's not like that at all and it will never be. I bet Maria and William and Max and Marie and Carlisle and whoever the fuck else, had a nice little laugh at that one."

Demetri gives me a sullen face and invites himself to sit beside me. Without my permission he pulls me into a spine crushing hug. I want to enjoy it, even for a second, but it feels so wrong.

I don't hugs or laughter or anything remotely like that.

I want to scratch and claw every man who stands in my way until I get what I want.

"Let me go." I command. "Let me go, or I'll hurt you."

"Will you talk to me?" His voice lightens. It's like the voice you'd use to sooth an angry child. I'm not a child. I shove him off and then slap him until his face his red and bleeding.

"Talk? TALK? You think I want to _talk_?" When slapping him isn't enough I ball my fists up and punch him with everything I have. "What could I possibly talk about?" I feel my angry start up like the night I encountered Ethan. The flash appears, and it's enough to pull me off him.

Demetri looks frightened, He looks between me and her voicelessly. She stands in the middle of the bed and grips him by the neck. She holds him up high, sinking her nails into his flesh.

"How about we talk about how I'm going murder Maria? How I'm going to tear her apart limb by fucking limb. Or even better, how about we talk about Isabella's dead because of me? Do you think that'll make me happy brother?" He makes a choking sound, he's too frightened to do anything else and I love it. I love it all. I love the look of him suffering.

"YOU'LL KILL HIM!" I recognize the annoying screech of Tanya, my now sister in law. I turn and glare at her. She's standing by my open door with a horrified look on her annoying face. The vapor me vanishes, and Demetri falls to the bed, bloody and gasping. She runs over to him, green eyed and frightful.

"He's your brother!" She spits. "What's wrong with you?" He gathers him into her arms and holds him there tightly. "Shh, Shh, you're okay." She tells him.

Somewhere, I should feel bad.

But I don't.

"He upset me."

"That is not an excuse. I knew you were dangerous." She cries. I roll my eyes at her and stand from the bed.

"Get him out of here. If you don't want him to die, i suggest you get him a doctor."

"And just where are you going? This isn't over! Rosalie ought to lock you away!" I walk pass her without much thought. Rosalie wouldn't dare lock me away.

Even if I do deserve it.

* * *

I feel like I'm slowly going insane; like there's a poison in my veins slowly making it's way to my head to take control and there's nothing I can do to stop it that doesn't end with me dead.

I'm not exactly sure how long I sat out in the beautiful Bloodrose garden, but when I open my eyes and look up, I'm not alone anymore.

Brice always has a warm smile on his face. I remember the days when that was all I needed to feel sort of safe and happy again, like not everyone was all bad. His hair is grayer than I remember it and his face has way to many wrinkles. He finally looks like that old man he always claimed himself to be.

He sports a crown on his head and wedding band around his finger. I look at it for a moment confused before I understand.

"Rosalie didn't tell me she wedded." I say, softly. He chuckles and sits beside me.

"I don't blame her." He replies. "She fancies you."

"Mmm," I glare at the sky, trying to picture what it would be like if I had taken Brice's place. Pleasant perhaps. Definitely not all bad. Rosalie would make a good wife to me, but she isn't what I want. "She's married."

"That's your excuse?"

I smile. "No, that's a fact. My excuse is I'm interested in her at all."

"Not even a little?" He nudges me, with a light chuckle. He's only teasing, I remind myself to keep from getting upset.

"No. What gives? I thought you weren't interested in marriage?"

"I forced into it as she way. Sasha can be a little demanding at times. It seemed right. I'm an alpha, whatever offspring we make will be strong."

"And disabled."

"Those don't go together-"

"-Aren't you here uncle? Isn't it like fucking your daughter?" I ask curiously, by his grimace I can tell I'm right.

"Don't remind me." I shrug it off. I suppose incest wasn't all bad, as long as it's for a good reason, such as this one. There's a throne that needs an heir.

It's quiet for a long minute before he talks again, this time, he turns so we're sitting face to face. He runs his fingers over my wooden leg that was bent like my leg so I can hold it against my chest.

"Is it uncomfortable for you?"

"Sometimes." I admit.

"Maria?"

"Who else could have done it?" He gives me an awkward smile and removes his fingers.

"I'll have another one made for you, It'll be of steal and gold, but hollow so it's lighter than this tree you're carrying around. You'll move easier." He suggests. I shake my head at the idea without really thinking of it first.

"No, I like this one. You don't have to give me anything Brice. I like this one. It'll make me stronger. Besides, when I go back to Lotus, people will notice a woman with a golden leg. I don't want Maria to know I'm coming for her until the very last hour."

He laughs at me, and I feel that fire of anger spark in me once more. I try to ignore it. In my head, I can see Isabella ordering someone to smack him. Like she had when he visited Lotus, after he betrayed us and right before Isabella's death. It's a comforting thought. "Is that all you think about?"

"Is that wrong of me?" His laugh fades, until he's sitting in front of me with the straightest face I've ever seen. It seemed wrong of Brice not to be smiling or laughing like a child at something. But I also like the fact that I shut him up for a moment.

"Why haven't you been talking to anyone?" He asks, lightly. I frown at him. "Don't bite my head off, it's just a question. You've been here two weeks and _I _was the one who had to come see _you. _Even if you didn't want to talk to Rosalie, I am still here for you. You could have come to me-"

"You betrayed me once." I remind him. He winces.

"I was wrong. And that was years ago. It's not good to open old wounds Alice."

"My trust for you is limited." He pouts in a way that makes me want to smile and embrace him, but that feeling is quickly gone and replaced with one that makes me want to smack him.

"You realize you admit you trust me some, correct? Even if it is just a little."

"Don't make me regret it." I warn him, his smile returns and he ruffles up my hair like he used to.

"How are your children?" He asks randomly.

I tense. I tried hard not to think of them. Dorotheus will be turning six in couple of months and Mercy would be five.

Dorotheus was two when I sent him to live with Senna. I doubt he even remembers me. I know they've grown and it hurts that I've missed it.

"I don't know." I admit.

"You don't know?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"No. I honestly don't. Aren't I parent of the year?"

"Is there a reason you don't know?"

"I sent them away when Maria attacked, to keep them safe. It's been a while, I don't have a home to bring them back to just yet. It's best they stay where they are."

"And just _where _are they?"

"Why would I tell _you_ that?" I wonder what they look like now. Especially Mercy, who was just a little baby. I wonder who she takes after, how nice would it be to look at her and see Isabella.

And Dorotheus, he was no longer a baby anymore. He's a young boy. Certainly he has changed from that chubby cheeked little one that clung to me. I wonder if he is tall and strong like Isabella. He must be. He never took after me.

"Do you miss them?"

I glare at him and stand from the grass. "That is a stupid question and I am done talking with you."

He stands with me and grabs hold of my hand, quickly dragging me back to him before I even got anywhere. I snarl at him and shove him off. "Do not touch me."

"Sorry, sorry. I was just wondering...Why don't you bring them here? I mean, it'll be a while before you get to...erm, kill Maria, and you'll need help. Won't you? Don't you want to be with them for the time-being? Rosalie and I are more than welcome to grant them security. She'll guard them with her life. Hell, raise them here if you please. They ought to miss their Mother."

"That's awfully generous of you Brice." I scour at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"You're my friend. And everything around you is killing you. I thought your children could make you smile a little at least. Help you relax." I turn away from him.

"They are safe where they are. And yes, I may miss them, but they are not my number one concern at the moment." He doesn't get the hint to leave me be and follows be back inside the palace anyhow.

"You sound like Isabella. And though that'll help you get you want, it is not a good thing. William tired to raise her to be just as bitter as he is. Until you came, it worked."

"Can you not talk of Isabella?"

"I apologize. Look, Alice, if you don't want to bring the little ones here, I don't blame you-"

"Good. 'Cause I am not bringing them here."

"-But, keep in mind that this is a very safe place for them. It's peaceful here in Bloodrose. Just think about it. You need them to remind you not everything is all bad."

"Thank you Brice, but no thank you. This is not their home. When I take them, I will take them home, to Lotus."

"Alice, home to them, at this age, is wherever you are. A child will follow their parent anywhere."

He stops in his tracks and finally allows me to walk away from him.

* * *

**Second chapter down. **

**A bunch more to go. **

**Now, if you're wondering, **

**YES, Alice has made a HUGE 180 from how she was in the last story. **

**I think it's well deserved though. I mean, no way could she stay the same after everything she's gone through. And in a way, this is a good thing. I mean, If Isabella hadn't died, Alice would never have gotten to be THIS strong. Though she's still rocky it's a lot more than she had in The slave girl and her Alpha. Don't you guys agree? **

**Does anyone understand the title now? **

**Haha, anyone get it? **

**Mercy's cry...**

**If no, then give it a couple more chapters. **

**Reviews? I NEED to know what you guys are thinking about the new Alice. **

**IN ANOTHER NEWS: **

**Updates for other stories such as: **

**Acrobat (I was gonna quit this story but my friend and you guys loves it so damn much I thought why the heck not) **

**The After Death (REALLY EXCITED FOR THIS ONE) **

**Be good to me(Maybe...I've been thinking about this for a long time now) **

**And **

**Teenage Dirtbag(Another MAYBE. I love the idea of that story but I feel like it's been done before. anyone still interested in it?) **

**Will start soon. (As well as new stories I really wanna put other there but probably shouldn't considering how many I have going now such as: The littlest Dove, Perfect Paradise and The King's daughter.) **

**Give me some time to get my ideas together again. I have all summer. **

**It's gonna be fucking update world on my page. Lol. My goal is to update a story every other day or so. wish me luck?**

**Till Next Time**

***Flies away* **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

I can't remember when exactly I stopped dreaming the sweet, hopeful dreams I had. Even if my dreams weren't always putting me in the best of situations, like they should have, I always used to dream of having Isabella by my side, sort of acting as my own personal shield from the chaos around us. When she was with me, I wouldn't worry or so much as care of the lives being slaughtered about me because she was all that mattered. She'd kiss me and I'd wake and for a second I could remember what her lips felt like on mine. Or maybe she'd talk of peace between us and the world as she used to. As false as the words were, I could hear her voice and feel her breath and that was enough to convince me. Sometimes, we'd just sit and she'd hold me, oblivious to the men dying around us. I had somehow found those dreams to be sweeter than anything else. I didn't care of the people dying. I had my Alpha back for a moment.

Suddenly those dreams stopped, and I was too comfortable in what came next to even notice my Alpha's absents. There was nothing. I floated around in a peaceful darkness when I slept. It was a pleasant change from the chaos of reality. I suppose that's why it didn't bother me as much as it should have. Sleeping, allowing that darkness to take me, was the only moment of my days when I wasn't angry or worried. It felt so nice to be at ease for a change.

However, since I've gotten to Bloodrose, I find that instead of floating around in my blackness, I've begun to dream again.

Not of Isabella. Of course not, the gods are much to cruel to allot me such a pleasure.

These dreams are nightmares and as much as I fuss to wake myself from them, I can't. I can feel the chill of the winter air on my skin and the dead leaves prickle the bottom of my feet just as real as I can feel the soft sheets of my bed and the pillows beneath my head.

It's not the same dream every night, but it might as well be because I always end up right where I am now. In this version, Rosalie is beside me, standing tall in her traditional black and red Bloodrose dress, that was layered thicker for the winter. Her golden hair blew all around her face and her eyes shone green as if she was ready to attack at any moment. She had a fearful face as she peered into the distance. I'm dressed like her, like I belonged to Bloodrose. The suit I wore had a deep red bottom and a black overcoat, with the Bloodrose insignia over my breast. My eyes were blue. I only looked curious as I followed Rosalie's stare.

I saw it immediately. She was staring at the same creature that hovered over Thea that night so many years ago. The sickly looking thing, it moved as if it were wounded till it was a safe distance from the gates of Bloodmoon, far enough so the guards wouldn't see it. I'm not exactly sure why it didn't sense Rosalie and I standing behind it, but I'm glad. Even in a nightmare, I'm not sure what I'd do to stop this thing should it attack.

Rosalie bared her teeth at it and took a defensive step back, whereas I only watched. I'm partly aware that my children lie beyond those gates. Whatever saved my life from this thing when I was a baby, might save theirs as well. Then again, it might not.

I don't know if it's dangerous. As a mother, my first thought is to go with yes, it is. Protect my children from the unknown. It seemed right.

The scary part starts when it dashes forward, faster than any Lycan I've ever know. Rosalie, who seemed so ready to get this thing didn't budge. Only then did it occur to me that wasn't what she was looking at.

"They'll never let us in." She growls. "Senna and Zafrina are closed off from the world. They want no visitors. Let's go back." I don't bother to acknowledge her. Even dream her seemed somewhat stupid. Didn't she just see that thing take off quick as a blink? What if it managed to hurt my children? Without thinking of Rosalie, I follow behind it. "ALICE!" She calls after me, but her voice quickly disappears in the wind as I run.

I feel weightless, as if I were almost hovering from the ground rather than running on it. The creature doesn't slow or even realize that I'm behind it. It doesn't stop once it reaches the gates of Bloodmoon, and the guards don't seem to see it coming. Even when it's right before their them, clear as day. They don't attack, nor do they seem like they're going to. They stand blank at their posts and the thing dashes through them like a ghost. To my surprise, I follow it just the same. The men never even noticed it.

Exactly beyond the walls is the Bloodmoon palace. It's darker than I would have expected from Senna and Zafrina. There are vines creeping up the side and made from black stone. The ground is laced thickly with fog and there's a strange silence in the air.

Only then does the creature stop and sit. It turns to me with the bright glowing orange-red eyes of its and stares directly at me. The palace sits there peacefully. The thing doesn't make a move to go towards it, making me wonder what my reason for flowing it was.

From the outside, I can hear the familiar giggles of Dorotheus and the cries of Mercy. My heart melts to think they are just a touch away, but as soon as I enter the giggles and the cries stop and I find the creature inside, sitting like a dog at Zafrina's feet. Mercy is still just a little baby. She's still wrapped in her blankets and she's still just so small. Dorotheus is the same as remember him, chubby pink cheeks and short, trimmed, hair. They are dead and bloody, but to the creature it is a feast being fed to him by the very people I chose to trust my children's lives with.

* * *

I don't remember what gave me the impression that Senna and Zafrina were trustworthy. Perhaps I only thought so at the time because Isabella trusted them and almost everyone who was trustworthy in her book was the same in mine as well. Even if Zafrina was more than a little sullen towards me, she still had it in her to take concern when she found that I was fighting rather than doing paper work with the council. At the time, it seemed mean. She truthfully told me, I wasn't made for fighting, though I doubt it was because she was afraid of me getting hurt. She was like Isabella in a way, too serious when it came to kingdoms. She came to Lotus, looking for an heir. The woman couldn't care less about me or my children. I could only assume that was just the same as before. It's been almost five years since I met her. She doesn't strike me as the kind of person to change. It leads me to wonder how quickly she'd give away my children should Maria show up in Bloodmoon, for any reason. Or maybe Zafrina would kill them herself. Bloodmoon is said to be a graceful clan, serene and clam, sort of like Bloodrose, but Zafrina doesn't seem to follow her kingdom's customs.

It's easy to remember why I trusted Senna though. No, it wasn't because Isabella was okay with her as well. Senna simply carried a peaceful essence with her where she went. I remember the quiet girl, with wild hair who obeyed her wife without argument. I kind of felt bad for her. She was so sweet in her silence and Zafrina was just so mean. It was obvious Zafrina didn't care for her much, but Senna never questioned the authority of her wife. Another reason it pained me to know Dorotheus and Mercy lay in their care. If Zafrina did decide to harm them, would Senna question her? Or would she just obey like she always had? Senna longed for child and Zafrina couldn't give her one. It was the whole reason behind their visit to Lotus in the first place. She took a great liking to my son in the time she spent there, but she also proved herself weak and obedient. Senna would not fight for them, not if it were against Zafrina.

These thoughts threaten to stifle me the more I think of them, but they are _all _I can think of.

In my visions, I can see Dorotheus, but not Mercy. I know my boy has grown and though it hurts to not be with him, it's nice to see he is strong. Much to my liking, he doesn't favor me. He looks like Isabella, only a little darker. His once pale skin his tan. It's always sunny in Bloodmoon I suppose and Dorotheus still holds his love for the out doors. His eyes even shine purple more than blue. Senna and Zafrina decided to let his hair grow back into the mess of curls they were in when he was two. Now that he's almost six, it's even worse than before. It pleases me that I can see him, but it's disturbing that Mercy is invisible.

My instincts say to check. Is my baby hurt? Is she still alive even? My hands shake to think of it. I can't even imagine what I'd do to Zafrina and Senna if they allowed her to get hurt. As a mother, I don't want to think of it.

I want to be reassured. I _need _to know.

One visit to Bloodmoon won't hurt anyone will it? Senna and Zafrina will keep it secret that I'm alive won't they? They've kept it silent that my children are alive...if they are...this shouldn't be so hard.

I need it quiet so Maria won't start any trouble. She needs to die and her time will come, it wouldn't be fair if she got to prepare for it. I take a deep breath and acknowledge the footsteps I hear approaching. I would think it's Rosalie, but it doesn't smell like her. Rosalie doesn't drink, nor does she bathe her self in perfumes.

"What are you thinking of?" Katrina is Rosalie's older sister. She's nothing like her. Wild, promiscuous and drunk is what Kate is. She's has no responsibility to the throne, or to anything else, and I've never seen a person take more advantage of that. She's rich and beautiful, what more could she need to get what she wants?

"Why are you in my room?" I scowl at her, sitting upright in my bed. It's already night, and I haven't moved since I woke. Strangely, I'm still tired, though I'm not in the mood to sleep.

"Wrong." She smiles, pushing my wooden leg aside so she can lay beside me. I cringe and tell myself it isn't worth it to hurt her. Rosalie would probably refuse me should I rip her sister's smile from her face. "This is my bed and my room and my home. You're just a guest in it. I can come and go as I please. Do you have a problem with that hybrid?"

She doesn't look anything like Rosalie, apart from the blonde hair and brown eyes. Kate's face is longer than Rosalie's, her chin more pointed. Her skin is smoother, and paler. Most of all Kate looks like an adult acting like a child and Rosalie looks like a child acting like an adult.

How could these two be related?

Then again, I asked myself that with Max and Isabella.

"Well, this is my room for the time being. I'd appreciate it if you weren't in it."

"Oh, blah blah blah. I came to talk." My scowl deepens, why is everyone so interested in talking with me? "Rosalie says you don't want to be bothered and strangely enough Brice agrees with her. Tanya is having a bitch fit over you and Mother is already making plans concerning you. I decided, its time I see what all the fuss is about. But look at that. You're just a tiny little woman. Not the hellish creature everyone fears you to be." I'm tempted to return her smile, but I don't. I'm not comfortable with her near me and I don't want her to think it's okay to smile with me as if I trust her because it's not. "You look frightened. You should know, Bloodrose isn't as great as it's thought to be, but then again, we aren't the evil tyrants of Lotus either. If Rosalie says you can trust us not to harm you then take her word for it. She's always been good at that kind of stuff."

"What kind of plans are your mother making?" I frown. "Why was I not made aware that I'm a subject matter?"

"I thought you knew, but then again, you don't talk to anyone so how could you? Do you like wine, Alice? Bloodrose makes fine wine. Especially now that's drawing close to winter, we have a lot of summer wine on our shelves. It's so much sweeter than the rest. Sadly, we make more than we can afford to drink. Do you care to join me for a drink?" She rises from my bed without an answer and pulls me up with her. I try to shake away from her touch, but she doesn't notice or doesn't care as she takes me by the waist and hugs me securely to her.

"I don't want wine!" I cuss, reminding my self yet again not to hit at her. She gasps and acts offended.

"That's a sin." She swears. "If you don't relax and have a drink with me then I won't tell you what mother has planned for you." I shrug.

"I could always ask Rosalie. Or Brice. Or I could go directly to Sasha herself." Her smirk returns wider than before.

"Yes, but they won't be half as fun as I. Calm down, hybrid. I'm not going to bite you. No one is going to bite you, as a matter of fact. After Demetri, I think they all fear you too much. I feel bad for whoever's in your way once you get to Lotus. Come, spending time with me is good for the soul." I scowl and let her lead me out of my room and into the quiet corridors. It's later than I thought.

The ground is cold on my bare foot. I realize this is the first time in a week I've left my room. Time flies by fast. Kate's grip on me is less than comfortable, but she doesn't loosen up. It's like she's afraid I'm going to run. Or fall. Or fall while trying to run. I try not to complain.

The wine cellar is what would have been the dungeons in Lotus. It's only lit by a few torches on the wall, giving it a creepier look than needed. I suppose Bloodrose is much too civil to have prisoners. I bet they spank the criminals and send them home with that. I laugh at the image of Brice spanking a man close to his age. Kate smirks at me and lets me go to search for the her summer wine.

"May I ask what's funny?"

"Why are there not prisoners down here?" I ask, looking around. It's a colossal room, all filled with wine. I could only imagine how nice the oldest of them must be. I bet they have enough to go back to the beginning of Bloodrose, perhaps.

"Because, in Bloodrose we don't keep prisoners in the palace. It would be dangerous to the king and queen should they escape somehow, don't you think? We keep them in a prison building, just outside the palace gates. I could take you there if you like." I shake my head at her and she huffs, shrugging her shoulders. "Suit yourself. I've been there many times. Especially as a child, I like to explore. Gods know I'd die if I were locked up in this place all my days. You seem to like that room a lot."

"I used to explore." I admit to her. "Back when I was younger. I was seventeen perhaps. Whenever I was lucky enough to escape Marie's telling me to sit up right and such. I would drag my handmaiden from one end of the palace to the other. When I got bored of being inside, I dragged her out to dance with the children. They never liked her much." I didn't think it were possible for me to get sadder than I already am. I wonder how much Azah has grown. I wonder if she's still frizzy haired and pale, freckled face.

"Sounds like innocence." Kate says. she turns around with a wine bottle in her hand, without a label. she pops the cork off it quickly and puts it to her nose. She takes a deep breath before smiling and holding it out to me. "Here we are. Taste," She commands, shoving the bottle to lips.

She was right. Bloodrose wine was much sweeter than the one the made in lotus. It was still bitter enough to numb your tongue as you swallowed, but it tasted fine and rich so I wasn't bothered by it.

"Good isn't it?" She pulls it away from my lips to take a gulp of it herself.

"You owe me an explanation." I remind her before she gets herself too drunk to tell me.

She drags me to sit with her on the floor. "Right, right. Sit." I frown and sit with her, hoping she'd cut the bullshit and just tell me.

"I took your drink. Now tell me."

"Mother thinks its a good idea for you to join Rosalie's council." She shrugs. "It's all up to you of course, but I figured you'd definitely say no if she left it to Rosalie and Brice to ask you."

"Her council?" I frown. "Why would I want to be on Rosalie's council. This is her clan, not mine. I couldn't care less of what happens to it."

"Yes, yes. That's true, but you managed to turn the whole Lotus custom upside down, for the better of course, in just a few years. Mother was hoping you'd help Rosalie do the same. I don't know if you know you noticed but we are a kingdom of pussies and weaklings."

"I didn't change lotus. That wasn't me. That was Isabella. And she's...not here anymore so- It's a foolish Idea really."

Kate's high pitched laughter rings throughout the entire cellar. I'm surprised nothing broke at the sound of it. "Isabella? Really, now? No. Alice, it was you. Isabella wouldn't have changed shit if you hadn't come along. I never got the honor of meeting her, but she sounds like she was very loyal to the traditional lotus way until you came. All Mother is asking is you teach Rosalie to rule like you do...did...will do again. Bloodrose is only beautiful on the surface. Dig a little deeper and you see all our flaws. I dodged that bullet. I couldn't deal with it."

"I'm not the same person I was when I sat on my throne. I'm sure things will never return the same. I lost my crown because I was the way I was. Is that what you want for Rosalie?"

She goes silent for a moment and stares directly at me. After a moment she shrugs. "What changed?"

"A lot. I don't want to talk about it."

"Is it your king's death?"

"I'm done talking with you." I state. I begin to stand, but Kate grabs hold of my arm tightly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to hold my tongue at all. It's a good idea. I promise you. Not only will you be helping Rosalie, but you'll also get to know what's going on the the other kingdoms. Since the whole Lotus thing, almost all trade has been cut. Moonstone still trades with us, just a little. It will soon stop as well since they support Maria and we don't. Lotus is threatening a war we aren't prepared for-"

"What war?" I narrow my eyes at her.

"See, that's why you should join the council. You'd know these things."

"What war?" I repeat. "She cannot throw my kingdom into a war!"

"She can and she will. She's been threatening us and Bloodmoon. They send messages every now and then asking to leave them out of anything Maria has against us, but Maria is basically her own thing right now. She thinks because she has the strongest clan, physically, she can just bully us into getting what she wants."

"Can she?"

"Sadly, yes. It's not long before she goes to Bloodmoon-"

"She's going to _Bloodmoon_?" I exclaim. My heart beats ten times faster in my chest. I feel all the blood leave my face. Kate gives me a strange look and nods.

"Yeah, eventually she will. She's already sending her men there, she came once, but quickly left upon Rosalie's refusal to accept anything from her. Bloodmoon has been denying her as well. Soon she will go there to try and talk them into joining her, if she hasn't already."

"She can't go there." No. No. No. Gods, no. "She can't."

Kate's suspicious frown deepens. "Okay, you look as pale as a ghost. Relax, just breathe for a second. Is there any reason you're so panicked about her going to-"

"My children are there. She's can't- I-I...I have to go there before she does." I push pass her and rush out of the cellar."

* * *

**That felt right. **

**You know, to have them in the cellar, because Kate likes to drink so much...**

**Did it feel right to anyone else? Because it did to me. **

**I'm really pushing to have Kate active in this story, so you guys can expect to see more of her. **

**So is this dun dun dunnn worthy? I think it is. **

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN O.o **

**Maria is really causing some havoc here. Lets just hope she stays far away from Dorotheus and Mercy. **

**Anyways. **

**Third chapter down, many more to go. I must say, I am SO excited for the next chapters, so you guys should be to. Like REALLY excited. Super, mega, ultra excited. Lol, I can't think of anymore because it's near 4am and my brain is putty. **

**Reviews anyone? Yes? No? A little? **

**Eventually I will fix the numbers to line up with the chapters. It's really bugging me. Anyone else feel that way? **

**Well, till next time. **

***Flies away* **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- **

**Rosalie's POV-**

The huge, rock-like man stared back at me seemingly thoughtless. His eyes are dull, and bored, as if he couldn't care less he was in the presents of royalty or better yet, two people who could kill him. Brice stared back at him just as bored and weary. My husband was more than tired of Maria and all her knavish antics, this was just another one.

Sometimes I wish I had half the strength Alice has, so that when situations like this one arose, I could just kill whoever's not pleasing me at the moment and walk out without a care. I doubt Maria could keep trying to get to me so hard if that happened. Maybe if I could just scare her into leaving us alone...

Not possible. Maria has no fears that any living man can tell you of.

This is the fourth man she's sent this month and I am more than fed up with it. Her schemes started out out slow, sending ravens and hawks to deliver messages about meeting up with me and my new king; since she would need permission to come here being that I threatened war should she just show up. For whatever reason, she decided to respect my boundaries for the time being. Though, I am not sure of how long it will last. With us running into month four, she's quickly upping the values of her gifts, as persuasions.

She sent young maiden whores over for Brice. Wines, silk dresses and wild flowers for me. I wasn't flattered or impressed. Brice was less than happy with my decision to send them all back, my husband actually _wanted_ his whores. I bet if it were only him, Maria would be here already, sucking what she can from us. It didn't matter much to me, Maria cannot buy us with flattery. Now the messengers. She's really pushing me and if I know Maria as well as I think I do, I know she will stop at nothing.

The man she sent looks like a villain with his bronze skin, thick mustache and beard, and muscular arms, all but bursting through his shirt. He didn't look high born. He dressed in what should be considered rags. It made me wonder just how well she was paying her little messengers to risk their lives...if she was even paying them at all. She probably just pointed a knife at him and told him to do as she commanded...

Or not. Fear isn't what's in this man's eyes. They are only dark and thoughtless. Perhaps she offers him a reward for his hard work, once the job is done of course. Whatever Maria was giving him, it wasn't enough to buy him new cloths or to spark some sort of interest in his eyes. He isn't eager to return to whatever awaits him.

"The Ruler of Lotus asks for your visit madam." He says, fluently in my tongue. I wonder how long she's had him. Long enough to teach him my tongue? In that case, why would she dress him in such filthy clothing? "She asks for you to come with as many arms as you may please, whatever makes you comfortable, but she only wants to discuss future plans with you. You and your party will not suffer any harms while on her land." I scowl at him. I doubt it's intimidating because his facial expression doesn't change like I hoped it would.

"It isn't her damn land. And if she sends another one of her disciples here I'll-" He raises a thick eye brow at me.

"You'll?" I huff. I'm actually not sure what I'll do. I honestly do not want to get involved with Maria in anyway. Threatening her won't work because she's practically fearless and will challenge me to step forward on my words. My kingdom isn't half as strong as hers when it comes to Lycans. Getting worked up with her will only end badly for me.

"Go back to your Ruler and tell her we aren't interested in any offers she has to make." Brice says smoothly. "We will not step foot on the land she has stolen nor will she come here herself. This has gone on long enough. She must understand; all ties with the Lotus Moon clan has been cut until a member of the Swan family sits on the throne once more."

Maria's disciple stands and nods. "Understood. Though I can not promise she will stop trying. Lotus has a new family in it's palace, she says it is time you let go of this nonsense and join her. History shall forget the Swans in time. Her glory however, will never be forgotten. She urges you to reconsider. Should you, she's expecting you at anytime you wish to show. She offers you _change_; and trade."

"She speaks of change?" I scoff at my husband, who is just as un-amused with this man's words as I am. "Her, out of all the people."

"She-" He starts up again.

"You don't need to tell us again." I snarl. "You need to leave."

"-Should you still reject, she threatens to simply take from you what she wants." I scoff. _She _threatens _me. _Huh. After all the hell she's caused she has a lot of nerve.

"The answer is still no. Leave now. I'll be kind enough to offer you wine for your journey, but then you _must_ leave. I do not want anyone who follows behind Maria in my home."

"Tell Maria her threats do not rattle us." Brice finishes. "Take your wine and leave."

He stands still, staring us both down for a long moment. I wish Brice would growl at him, flash some teeth maybe. As frightening as this man may be, I bet Brice could be worse if he truly tried. But that is not civil, and, unwanted or not, the man is a guest in my kingdom. We are not savages. We do not try to scare our guests. Nor will we harm him.

"Now." I snarl, resisting the urge to bare my teeth. The fucker grins and turns on his heels and heads towards the doors. "Make sure he leaves." I tell my guardsmen. They nod and follow him out, hopefully all the way out of the damn kingdom.

"She'll come here, you know." Brice says once we're all alone. "What will you do then?"

Brice has it in his head that I'm the 'decision maker' in this relationship. I'm not even the strong one. And the questions he expects me to answer are far beyond me. I feel like a child in a crown, yet he looks at me like I'm all wise and ever knowing. I forgot why I wanted this, but now I see why Kate didn't. I don't feel I have the right answer for anything, and there are no more oracles to ensure the decisions we make are the best ones. It's strange and unsettling to play 'Fate' with the lives of the innocent people who stand with me.

_Just **what** will I do?_

I screw up my face as I think about it. Brice was right, as always. Maria _will _come, eventually. She'll come once she has absolutely nothing left to offer me; not even words. I fear that will be sooner rather than later. What of us then? Bloodrose isn't prepared for a war against Lotus, and we certainly do not have any allies. Giving in to her seems smart, but what would be the cost of that? How many lives will she take to get what she wants from my kingdom and leave?

"Nothing. If she comes here, Alice surely will not let her leave with a head." I smile at the thought. Alice had grown ten times more frightening than when I last saw her three years ago. Her little body had taken it's tolls and they've made her stronger. She's muscular, certainly not the slightly skinny little thing I saw sitting on a throne. She's has something in her eyes, some thing dark and for that reason I worry for her. Still, I believe she'll be okay enough to have some sort of plan for when she sees Maria again, whenever that is.

"Don't say 'surely'. Alice isn't in a stable condition." He frowns. "She needs to talk to someone, instead she locks her self in her room doing what?"

"Thinking about how to kill Maria." I answer, half witted. My husband grunts rather than smile.

"Not even the Gods know what she will do. I need a real answer. A 'sure' answer. Maria is brave enough to step foot in front of you. Are you just going to give into her? This...'sending people to us' won't last much longer."

"Of course I won't give into her. I hold my word. I want nothing to do with her."

"And if a war breaks out between you two?"

"She won't live long enough to get that far. Alice will-"

"You have a lot of faith in Alice don't you?" He gives me a weird frown, narrowing his eyes and everything. If I hadn't known him better I would have sworn he was upset with that.

"Is that a problem?" His frown gradually grows before he grunts again.

"Alice doesn't seem to like you the same way you like her. Even if she did, after what she's endured, do you really think it's smart to have her fight for you?" He states rather bluntly.

"It has nothing to do with that." My face involuntarily heats up in a blush. I try to frown it off, but i bet he's already seen it. And already, he's judging me for it. "I just think Maria needs to go and Alice can do it is all. There's nothing wrong with that!"

"There's everything wrong with that. Alice doesn't need to kill anyone she needs to heal. Encouraging her to go after Maria isn't helping that. Every night she has to wait just makes her angrier."

"I want to give her what she wants. She already doesn't like me. I think it's best if we just bare it out for a while." Speaking of Alice, she stumbles in with bloody hands and is clearly upset. Her usually brown eyes shone blue in her rage. Even on one leg and limping, she still manages to strike a fear in me. Never in a million years should someone so small and fragile be so frightening.

In her hands she clutches tightly to the severed head of Maria's disciple. Brice stood up before I did, already glaring at Alice. She stopped at our thrones and threw the thing at our feet. I tried hard not to squeal, or vomit, but a small sound escapes me. She shot me a glare.

Alice huffs loudly and twitches in her spot. "So it's true." She exclaims, balling her hands into tight fists by her side. "Maria is really doing this. _Honestly, _Rosalie. Lotus is my clan! I have right to know what's happening to it. Who the hell was he? Why did she send him? And if you lie, I'll know!" I tensed in my spot. I fear I looked like an idiot all speechless when she demanded an answer. As if she didn't hate me enough-

Brice growls. His Alpha making an appearance at the wrong time today. He bares his teeth at Alice, who didn't even bother to give him a second glance. She was focused on me. "What made you think it was a good idea to behead the man? Don't you think Maria will take that as a threat? Don't you think about anything before you do it?"

"He recognized me. Don't you think Maria's little man would have told her? What do you suppose she would have done then? I'm sure war wouldn't just be a threat." She snarled back. "She would have had the council behind her before you could even blink. She'd deem you unfit to rule and the same thing that happened in Lotus would happen here. Gods, she's ruining everything!"

"And just what do you think she'll do now?"

"Brice, he really didn't matter. I don't think Maria cares about one life." I try to interject, but in the heat of their moment, I'm just about invisible.

"We have tried very, _very _hard to avoid making it seem like we were threatening her. She's a ticking bomb we don't want anything to do with." He stepped to Alice. I'm not sure who I feared for more. If they fought, I don't know who'd win. "She'll take it as a threat."

"So what? She needs to be threatened. If you can't take her, the worse possible thing is to let her know. I thought you of all people would have known that! Let her make her threats. I bet you, they are empty."

"Maria doesn't make empty threats."

"Only a scared man would make threats!" Alice shot back. "She's from Lotus Brice. _Lotus. _If she really were going do something, she wouldn't have made a threat. She would have just done it. Remember when she was coming after Isabella and I? She had a whole army ready in less than a few months. Not to mention, she practically took over Bloodrose and got Moonstone on her side. It didn't take her long to actually show up. I _tell _you, her threats are empty. Instead of worrying about her declaring war, why don't you try to figure out why she's making empty threats?"

Brice silenced. Somehow she has managed to get him thinking for a moment, something I could never do. While he is silent, she take the moment to turn back to me. She pointed a threatening, bloody finger at me and screeched.

"Why didn't _anyone_ tell _me_ what she was doing to _my clan_? Why didn't you tell me she was threatening..._everyone_? I would have listened. I've been here for a month now, and the only thing I've talked of was Maria. Don't you think you should have told me?"

"I was going to!" I say quickly. "I really was. Mother thought it would be smart to-"

"Kate told me!" She snarled, shoving away Brice so she come closer to me.

"Kate?" I frown. "When did you talk to Kate?" And why Kate? I've been trying to talk to her since she got her and she chose Kate? Kate doesn't even try to help us in slightest. Yet, she's the one Alice chose to talk to. My drunk, reckless sister. How unfair.

"Last night. She offered me wine. Does it matter? Someone should have told me sooner."

"So you'll join Rosalie's council then? Since, you have such good ideas on how to handle Maria-" Brice said sharply. He gestured to the disciple's head that was still resting on the ground. Alice seemed to calm down for a moment before nodding.

"If you get me to Bloodmoon, before Maria. Yes. I'll join and do whatever you ask me to. I just need to go to Bloodmoon first. Now would be great."

"Bloodmoon? Oh no." I shook my head.

It wasn't so long ago Zafrina sent us angry letters asking to be left out of the feud between Maria and I. Bloodmoon wanted nothing to do with our affairs. It seems Maria is threatening her also. Probably worse than what she's doing to us. Bloodmoon is a strong clan, mentally.

Victor used to call them a clan of roots and trees. They are very in touch with the 'spiritual' side of life. That meant, they ran around half naked in their jungle of of a Clan, 'mediated' for most of their days and found their strength by hunting animals and eating leaves. Surprisingly, they all co-existed better than any of the other three clans put together. They are peaceful and gracious, but of course, Zafrina took the title of King after her Father passed and Senna got her Mother's crown as well. Zafrina was much more modern than her clan. She's wild. Mother jokes she should have been born in Lotus because she had a temper and a nonchalant eye turned to everything else happening around her.

Sadly, Zafrina did not hold it in her to turn her clan around. She couldn't force them to become the violent savages of Lotus. They had an army, of course, every clan does, but believing you won't get hurt on the battlefield if you simply prayed to your gods and mediated to keep your mind at ease won't save them from death when it comes. Zafrina calls it bullshit. They had a good mindset but lacked the strength.

She knows what she is capable of. Fighting isn't it.

"What do you mean no?" Alice growled.

"I mean no." I said. "I can't get you there, even if I tried. Zafrina is very closed off from the world. No one just enters her kingdom. I think she made it very clear that we need to stay away from her in her last letters. I don't think she's joking. She wants nothing to do with anything or anyone."

"What do you want from Bloodmoon anyways?" Brice asked. "You being alive won't change Zafrina's mind."

"I don't care about changing her mind. Let her stay closed off for all I care. I just want my children. I'd feel better knowing they were here with me."

"They're in Bloodmoon?" Brice gasped before I could. "Why the hell would you send them there?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. It actually still did, until now. If Maria is threatening the clan then how long until she finds out they are there? You said yourself, Zafrina wants nothing to do with this. I fear she might just hand them over to avoid conflict."

I cringe in my seat. "Perhaps, Zafrina is unpredictable. When it comes to your children, she thinks you are dead. It seems likely that she would-"

"Don't say that!" Alice growled. "I put my trust in them, if they betrayed it then-"

"They think you are dead Alice," I try to reason with her, but she's not having it. She shakes her head furiously at me.

"That is not an excuse. I asked them to protect my children and as far as I know, they agreed. An agreement is an agreement. They can't just stop caring for them because I 'died'. Dorotheus and Mercy are _my _children; the only thing of Isabella that I have...that _lotus_ has. It's essential they stay alive. Find a way to get me to Bloodmoon Rosalie, or I will kill every man who stands in my path until i find them myself."

* * *

**I wanted to go on, but i changed my mind :(**

**The chapter felt short-ish to me, but that could just be me.**

**Other news: **

**GUESS WHAT GUYS? I'm on tumblr now. :) Yay, I'm thinking about posting the pictures of how I think everyone looks (Or close to it) On my page or something. (Once I learn how). **

**OH, or even better you guys can find me and show me what YOU think everyone looks like (or close to it.) I'm curious. *Over excited grin* Or even better, I could start posting stories there. I doubt they would be written as FF's though. Mmm, it's a work in progress. **

**I'll go into more detail on that as my tumblr skills develop. **

**I can't wait to be considered a tumblr-er...er...? Tumblr user? Tumblr person? Ahh, yeah.**

**IN OTHER NEWS: **

**If tomorrow goes well for me, (I have a doctor's appointment and I'm very nervous cause..I think it's obvious as to why. Pray to Zeus for me maybe? Lol.) then I'll start updating Teenage Dirtbag again(A LOT of you guys seemed to miss that story) as well as FINALLY start, The After Death. (Maybe even 'Be good to me' as well) But it all depends on how it goes at the doctors because it could seriously alter my mood to do anything. **

**Even though I'm plotting to start up those stories again, I can't promise updates for them will be frequent. My attention is mostly divided between Mercy's Cry and Acrobat. **

**It feels like summer is almost over and I haven't done anything at all. :( How disappointing. I remember writing Slave girl last summer, I used to update like three times a day. What changed? *Sighs in self pity* **

**Anyways, I've already started on the next chapter for this, so I'll go work on that now I guess. **

**leave me a review on what you think? **

**Personally I see Alice kind of as a HUGE Mama Bear. Anyone agree? **

**Any predictions? Like I said before, I'm really excited for the coming chapters, I really want to know what you guys think. **

**More soon. **

**Till next time**

***Flies away* **


	6. Chapter 5

**Before I start, Can I just say I'm sorry? I was being _so _lazy. I spent just about a week binge watching Orange is the New Black. Then, I was suffering from withdrawal because I wanted more but like...there was no more. I couldn't even find any sneak peeks to the next season. :( It sucked. Then I spent another week reading A Clash of Kings by George RR Martin as well being a lazy bug just because...**

**So I'm sorry you all must suffer because the author of this story is a lazy MoFo.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- **

"You seem to have a problem taking _no _for an answer." Is Brice's response when I ask him to provide me with the transportation I'll need to get to Bloodmoon. Whether or not I cherished the friendship we once I had, I expected he would have taken it into account before making rash decisions. He didn't. He frowned at me like I was some child, unable to make big decisions for myself. He shook his head and Immediately said no. "I understand you have a habit of fighting for what you want, even more so now, but Rosalie told you no for a reason and it will remain as such no matter what hour of the day you decide to ask."

I admit I was being just a tad bit unreasonable by asking him at dawn, way before he was even dressed, but I figured if he were weary I'd have a better chance of him saying yes. Then, I'd be able to leave out by noon or such.

If anything, it made my chances even dwindle further down. He seemed bitter and old. I suppose it took work to become that cheerful Brice that smiles at everyone. He wasn't happy and I'm wasn't helping.

"Of course I have a problem with it, Brice." I fum. "I believed you of all people would understand."

"You believed wrong." He says, rising from his sheets. "If it were anywhere else, I would send you in a heart beat. You know that, don't you? Zafrina has, very strictly, demanded that we stay away from her. She fears Maria as we do, especially now when Maria has allied with Moonstone. Bloodmoon is the only clan not out to kill us at the moment. Rosalie and I would like it to remain so. We will respect Zafrina's wishes and leave her be. Gods forbid she become agitated for any reason. The world would be at war. Do you understand Alice?"

"There will be no war." I say, stubbornly. Brice raises an eyebrow at me and shakes his head.

"If you have so much to say about that then why don't you join us during meeting? We could use a mind like yours."

I scoff. "Just because I understand your reasons for staying away from Bloodmoon doesn't mean I'm willing to accept them. I want my children Brice. Don't make me go there alone, It'll take months longer than necessary. I cannot take no for answer. No isn't even an option here."

"Yet, it is your answer." I want to bash his head in. Why can't he see what I saw? I see danger, and I'll be damned if I let Maria take them away from me like she has everything else. I have enough reasons to want to kill her. Anymore anger towards her name and I'll explode.

Brice offers me a sympathetic smile that I'm sure he doesn't mean since he wasn't trying to understand at all. "Why don't you busy yourself Alice? It'll keep all these thoughts away for a while. Tanya says Demetri should make a full recovery after you attacked him. Go see him. Go make amends with him. He is your brother I'm sure he won't have any trouble forgiving you for what you've done. He'll heal faster hearing you apologize."

I twitch. "You expect me to put my children aside when they could be in danger so Demetri will feel better? You're kidding right? Demetri can fuck off and so can you." I raged. I'm not sure if I yelled at him, but it seems very likely that I did. "How could you not understand? You were the one who told me I'd be happier if they were here with me! How dare you go back on your words."

"That was before I knew they were in Bloodmoon. I'm sure you're overreacting to nothing. Zafrina will take care of them."

"How can you be sure if you won't even check?"

"You're not going to Bloodmoon Alice; not with my permission anyhow." I growl at him. I feel like I'm going to hit something, or worse, cry.

"Regardless your agreement, don't you think she'd understand if I were the one to show up?"

"An agreement is as such. And no. I don't think she'd understand. If anything, she'd become even more angered knowing Maria's influence is what compelled you to go. You know how she is. She doesn't want to hear anything of Maria." He is right, of course. Zafrina didn't care much for the other clans. In her eyes, if we all wanted to kill each other then she'd just sit back and watch the show. She stayed neutral by keeping her opinions to herself. I suppose that's how the clans kept from fighting for all these years.

"What about the elders council? Isn't she still involved in that? If she is, isn't she required to show up should they call a meeting? Avoiding Maria is practically impossible."

Brice pauses for a moment, thinking before he gave me an answer. "If the elders council is still as it should be, no doubt she has pulled her people out. Who knows though. As far as I see, they've broken up. They haven't called a meeting since Isabella's death." I cringe. "You could imagine how horribly wrong that last one went."

"Yes." I agree.

"The world is a mess thanks to her. We were all ready to put this aside and she made it worse. Can you blame Zafrina for not wanting anything to do with it?"

"You never know," I tell him. "She's quiet. Quiet is dangerous at times. She could be plotting to kill us all, maybe with a snap of her finger. Who knows. _She's quiet._"

His response is a chuckle, deep and still raspy from the morning. "Is that how you're thinking Alice? Smart, but unnecessary. Bloodmoon is a weak and strange clan. Their people eat leaves and waste their lives mediating. They aren't violent as you'd think upon meeting Zafrina." His chuckle quickly turned into a laugh. "They aren't ones I'd worry about."

"So why do you care if she's out to kill you?" I glare at him. "If she's weak she's hardly a threat."

"We don't need another enemy. Moonstone is strong because they have weapons far more advanced than the rest of us. If we label Zafrina as an enemy then we have to start thinking about all her possible moves. Teaming up with Moonstone is one of them. I think you already know what would happen if she sided with Lotus."

I sigh. I don't know what other answer I expected to get. Of course that's what would happen. "You're such a Mother." Brice smiles. "You think like a Mother, an overprotective one. The world is a battlefield when you have kids. If Dorotheus and Mercy weren't there I doubt you'd question Zafrina's motives."

I scowl at him. "So you'll send me then? Since you know how I think..."

"No." I growl, annoyed. "But I'm willing to compromise with you."

"Compromise?"

He nods. "I'll send Zafrina a letter, explaining the situation and we'll see where it goes from there. As a grateful thank you, you'll attend Rosalie's meeting today at noon. And I don't mean for you to just sit there. You will talk and give opinions like the rest of us."

My blood boils at the sound of his words. My face quickly became heated. "_A letter? _A letter doesn't even begin to touch how urgent this is to me. A letter doesn't set the tone."

"Then I'll be sure to put how urgent it is." He jokes. "A letter is what you get. Don't ask for more or you'll get nothing."

"And what if it gets into the wrong hands?" I begin to rage again. "What of my children then?"

"You worry more than necessary. It won't. Besides, a letter is quicker than traveling yourself. I promise you. I'll send it off to today and you'll be at Rosalie's meeting. Right?" He holds out his hand for me to shake, but I only glare at it.

"I'll be there, to watch you write the letter and send it."

"Then you'll sit by Rosalie and get through the meeting."

I let out a deep breath and nod. If this is the best I can get, I'll take it.

* * *

Rosalie's council room is a small area in the palace. It wasn't guarded by anymore than three old knights who wore their Bloodrose armor proudly and looked at me with stren and hard eyes. They didn't speak any words I understood and I didn't bother trying to figure it out because what words they had to say to me didn't matter. They opened the door to a soft brown room, practically bare expect for the creamy white drapes that swayed by the windows and a long black table in the middle. All the eyes that occupied it turned to me at once. Curious, relieved and astonished. It seems I'm the guess of honor. I seem rather loud as I walk over to join them in quiet. It's almost sad seeing her 'council' only consisted of just about five people. Only three of which I recognized.

Brice, who's head of the table, like a king should be. He looks strange in head seat. He didn't seem as though he was made to wear a crown. He isn't the type of man to look so serious at a meeting. I hadn't even expected him to be in head seat considering who I've known him to be. Brice isn't that man who'd easily easily accept being in charge of so much, forced or not. Just a few years ago, a simple re-marriage seemed unfathomable for him. I expected he would give the seat to Rosalie or leave it empty all together. Then, I expected to be greeted with an annoying grin when I entered. Yet here he is, serious as can be. The more he scowls the more I can see his old age forming a permanent stay on his face. He points at a seat for me to take; right beside Rosalie.

She looks frustrated already. The meeting hasn't started yet and already she has a stack of paper she was rampaging through like she had lost something in it. For the first time I actually feel the need to offer her a smile. I know how stressful it can be to have too much to look at once, even after you've put aside the less important ones. I don't smile at her, but I don't turn away from her gaze either and that's enough to redden her cheeks a little.

Across from us is Sasha. Rosalie's mother, who almost looked as young as her daughters. It's scary how much she looks like Rosalie, but her smile reminds me of being near Kate. It was so uncaring as if nothing in the world mattered, yet in the kindness her eyes she looked stressed and tired. It makes me wonder what went wrong with Kate. Sasha is said to be a kind and fair woman. I haven't had the pleasure of experiencing it for myself. She looks kind enough and proper. Even her expression seemed to be practiced to perfection. Not too overly polite or and not too rude either. Just the right amount of perfection. This whole thing was her idea. I wonder just how much like Rosalie she is. Maybe she was too shy to come and ask me herself. Or maybe she has a bad habit of stumbling over her words like Rosalie does.

The other two faces are unknown, but both Male. The first is a young blond man with lean muscle and strangely set face. He doesn't smile at me, but he stares, especially at my wooden leg. His eyes are dark when they meet mine. I raise my eyebrow at him questioningly, but whatever he has running through his mind about me, he doesn't share.

The other man is much older. He has a harder face than the young man beside him and tiny serious dark eyes. His face is wrinkled and sagged in odd places. His veins stick out from his hands, which are clasped tightly together in front of him.

Isabella had about ten advisers at her meetings, whether she followed their ideas or not, and sometimes that wasn't enough for larger decisions. Rosalie barely had six, counting myself. No wonder her mother wants me here so badly.

"This is small." I mumble taking a seat beside Rosalie, as promised. "Where is everyone?"

"This _is _everyone." Rosalie corrected gently. "Anyone who served my father is either dead or gone because they support Maria's reasoning. 'it's what Victor would have wanted for this kingdom' they tell me. It's my kingdom now and anyone who wants to support that tyrant of a woman can leave. I can't have anyone like that here."

It couldn't be that much...could it?

"It's hard to find people wise enough to advise us; now with the elders council not calling meetings as frequently." Sasha adds. "Rosalie has a problem with trust, I get who I can."

"Okay." I say. "This is fine. I guess. Fewer voices, easier decisions, right?"

Rosalie smiles and shook her head from side to side. "No. It's harder believe it or not. I try to make sure I have everyone of importance here. Sine our Alpha is Brice, we need not worry of the pack, unless he says so. That's Jasper Whitlock, he's our Lycan trainer. I like to keep updated on my could be army." Blond boy holds out his hand for me to shake. As soon as I accept, he grips my hand tightly and squeezes with much force.

"You have a light hand, but strong grip. Odd combination. I heard you cut a man's head straight off with nothing but your bare hands." I frown and pulled away from him.

"Sort of." I answer. "What's it to you?"

"Strength. Strange for a cripple."

"I am _not _a cripple."

"Wooden legs say otherwise." He peeks down at it once more then gives me an upsetting smile. I begin to bare my teeth at him when Sasha interrupts.

"And that's Rosalie's grandfather, my Father. We like to have him here. He's lived through both King Ermanno's reign and king victors. Now he lives to see Brice on throne. He's seen much. All the way from the death of the last hybrid that walked the earth, until you and your siblings of course..and well...now your children as well. He is wise in his age. I think it's good to have Rosalie around older minds. It's good wisdom for her. She'll learn not to make the same mistakes." The old man softens a little and holds out his hand for a gentler shake than what Whitlock provided.

"Not even the old hybrids were like you." He says. "You couldn't hold a conversation with them they way they were so vicious. Look at you. Sitting around a table like _a person._"

I scowl at him and pull my hand away. "Yes, I've been told I'm strange."

"Alice doesn't want to be looked at like she's a weird, crippled monster. She's already frowning. Stop it!" Rosalie huffs. I lean back in my seat, sort of grateful she told him to stop. Who knows just how far he would have taken that. "We're here to talk about the kingdom. I don't know where to start."

"How about with if you sent my letter?" I turn my frown to Brice. He holds up an envelope sealed with wax and their insignia. "And you remembered-"

"To state how urgent it is?" He cuts me off with a small laugh. "I wrote it three times just for your sake Alice. Zafrina won't miss it."

"And it will be going _directly _to Zafrina right?"

"And her advisers, yes."

"Her advisers?"

"Don't worry of it. Zafrina won't let anything happen to them." I let out a shaky breath. It was supposed to calm me but instead it just made me even more nervous.

"And you'll send it when?"

"When this meeting has ended, relax. I'll let you pick the bird if it helps you." I glare at him. He's blackmailing me and it's working. I nod and keep quiet about it. Let him tease me all he wants, as long as the letter gets sent.

"Where do you want to start?" Rosalie asks. "You can pick anything you want. I don't know what I'm doing wrong-"

"Tell me about Maria." I interrupt. Rosalie gives me a hard frown, as do Sasha.

"This meeting isn't about Maria." Sasha says sternly. It seems we share the same feelings towards the king slaying bitch. Just hearing her name makes her upset or even angered.

"Besides, there is nothing to be said about that woman." Rosalie adds. "She's in Lotus, sitting on your throne. Probably pushing Moonstone around to her pleasure. Who cares? You're here to get stronger so you can go put an end to her aren't you? Worry not of what she does in her final days."

"I want to know." I growl. "I _need _to know. What is she doing? Tell me of her. I can't help you in your kingdom if I don't know what's happening in mine."

With a sigh Rosalie reluctantly pulled nearly a decent sized stack of papers from the bottom of her pile. "I ought to burn these." She says. "They're letters from her and Moonstone alike. They speak of change and Maria's reign. It's all foolish of her really."

"Alice?" Rosalie goes on. "Don't waste your time worrying about Maria. Giving her the attention she wants won't do anything but make you crazy."

Ignoring her words, I snatch them out of her hands and hungrily skim through them. Maria's handwriting is sloppier than I would have imagined. As I struggle read her words I can hear her voice in the back of my head just as smooth and villainous as the night I dared apologize to her. I can see her on my throne, though it's gone and the replacement is probably much different than the ones Isabella and I sat upon. In my head she looks upset, maybe because she didn't get to skin me alive as she wanted. Or maybe because she hadn't gotten to rape me first.

Or maybe the people of Lotus are too much for her.

Her words are pleading in a sense, almost begging, but I doubt Brice and Rosalie read them as such. She's not demanding Rosalie visit, she's asking. In her own cruel way, she's _asking. _She's not threatening them with the strong army of Lotus Lycans. She's not even mentioning the steel weapons she must have since she's allied with Moonstone.

Her words are simple, _Refuse me and I'll come myself. I'll take what I want. _

Each letter is the same in different words, I'm reading the fifth one when i finally understand. From me erupts a deep and intense laughter. The whole table jumps at the sound, even little parts of me began to stiffen and question the sound as well. My face hurts not after long, but I can't stop. It's just too funny.

"She has no moves." I explain. "None. She's stuck. How do you get stumped in a game you started?" I giggle. "It's hilarious really. You should have heard how she talked to me. She struck a fear in me and now, _she's stuck. _I mean, I would have expected fire works or something before she ran out of moves, especially now with Moonstone on her side, but no. Maria just has words and nothing else." My laughter comes to abrupt end. I pause, recomposing myself before looking through the rest of the letters. There had to be fifteen here. Or more. You'd think she'd just quit already.

"Why?" I ask myself more than anyone else. "Why is she out of moves? Why now?"

"Alice, are you okay?" I flinch away from Rosalie when her finger tips connect my cheek bone. "I fear you've been spending too much time alone. I hear the quiet can make you mad."

"You let the hybrid alone?" Her grandfather asks, astonished. "And you expected her to stay in whatever type of sanity she had? Gods, this the girl you expect to help you rule a kingdom Rosalie?"

I ignore his words, because I'm far too delighted and confused by my discovery to care. "Leave her be grandfather. Alice knows what is she doing, right?"

"No, no. Your grandfather is correct Rosalie. Maybe, i have been alone for too long. If Brice had blackmailed me in coming I wouldn't have figured this out. Not just for me, for all of us. I think I understand now."

"Understand what?" Brice frowns. "Did you have a vision?"

"I don't need a vision. I can see this without one. When Maria was threatening Isabella and I, it didn't take her more than a year to prepare her army. Once she was done, we stood no chance. She was coming for us and that was final. She had a battle plan and sneaky little tactics. Killing Isabella first was one of them. She came for me next not even a year later. I was like you, I was weak. I wasn't prepared. I wasn't ready, and that was prefect for her."

The people of Lotus are strong-willed individuals. I remember when I was sick from Lycan's blood and pregnant with my son, they had just found out about me, truly. Of course they weren't happy. They grew learning that my kind was not something to accept. You fight against hybrids or else the horror of what might happen to you is just too much. Their Queen or not they protested against me, human and Lycan the same. I was fighting to get them what they needed and still they would not accept me because it's what they were taught to do. They banded together to get rid of me and if Isabella had not shown up when she had it might have turned physical. Hell, it probably did and I was just too sick to hear about. My alpha offered them death and many of them accepted. They would literally rather die one by one rather than live knowing I was alive and baring more of my little _spawns. _

It's the same thing. Maria took over lotus thinking the people in kingdom were all brawn no brains. At some point my people grew to love me and Isabella as they leaders. Maria, to them, is just some person who took their peace of mind away. They would rather become her slaves and die cruel deaths than follow behind her. At the very least, if she threatened to hang them as example, they'd get the pleasure of laying beside their king.

If anyone is following her, it's probably weakest. She has no army. She has a kingdom of people who want her dead and there is nothing she can do about it.

"Maria isn't coming here." I conclude. "Not with war anyways."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnnnn (Totally worthy) **

**Well, Maria, looks like you've just been outsmarted by the hybrid. **

**Lol, Leave me a review? **

**Again, I want to apologize for it being soo late. I just realized there are two weeks left in summer and I haven't done shit. (Anyone else had this frightening realization?) **

**You guys know what this means right? I'm about to squeeze in as many chapters for this story as humanly possible before I have to go back to that place known as hell-without-the-fire. **

**I'm about to work my ass off because I just wasted my entire summer on foolishness. I hope I can finish the next chapter by tomorrow because it has what I've been so excited for in it.**

**Speaking of which, due to that fact, it might be a little short. Still, I'm excited. **

**Till next time **

***Flies away* **


	7. Chapter 6

**(I uploaded this earlier, but it was being buggy so I assumed it was doing the same for you guys as well. At certain times I couldn't see the chapter. It said I didn't upload it at all...so...here it is again.) **

**Um...yeah. This was harder to write than I thought it would be considering I've been waiting so long to write it, but huge thanks to Jobelle516 for helping me get over my writers block. **

**Mega warning on this chapter guys. Breathe before you read it. I've warned you...okay go ahead...**

* * *

**Chapter 6- **

**Zafrina's POV- **

I never wanted kids. I don't think I ever had a phase in my life where I found the idea of holding a child in my arms appealing, not even when I was just a small girl. The other girls my age would sit around and giggle to themselves as they pretended Mother-hood. Somehow they were able to convince their little minds that the dolls they held were actual babies and they'd carry them around, cradled in their arms, some wrapped in blankets even. To me it was silly, strange even. Who would ever want a child? Annoying little pests they are. Won't breasts become sore after having a baby suckle upon them all day? Wouldn't your head began to ache at the sound of their cries? Won't they annoy you with their silly little findings and interests? How could one put up with it? I find them loud and disruptive. I like to have my quiet and just the sound of a whine is enough to set me off. I've never been a patient person, still i learned to hold my tongue, even in the most irritating of times. I've learned to live through my mothers complaints of wanting a grand-baby to spoil and learned to block Senna out when she decided to nag me about her love of the small and _cuddly. _How lucky am I? I'll never understand it, The gods give me an emotional wreckage of an imprint, and moral mother who expects me do my duties as they are written. As if anyone ever could, if you play by the rules when you sit on a throne, you get killed.

You can imagine my relief when the two children from Lotus showed up. I could never have kids of my own. I'm no alpha nor am i lucky enough to have been born a man. With my little luck, i'm granted a wife who yearns for nothing more than a child to call her own. The part of my hear that loves senna more than anything led me to lotus for a short while.

King Isabella and i were never what i'd consider friends, but i liked her more than i did anyone else growing up. Somehow, in all her cocky brawn, she understood me. She never once dared to ask me to play pretend motherhood with her. She pushed me, pulled my hair and teased me with cheap and childish jokes every chance she got. I enjoyed it more than i should have. With was with her i could laugh and be rough and do as i pleased for once.

I was so sure she would have agreed to impregnating my wife for me. I didn't think she'd pass up the opportunity to get a free fuck, but shockingly enough, I almost begged her. She was the last person I expected to have morals, but nonetheless she stood by them and refused to lay with another for the sake of my happiness. Her mate meant too much to her and she insisted Alice would never agree to such a thing.

With her mate she was fortunate enough to bare two. The jealousy burned in me watching her wife give birth to their daughter and knowing Senna would never.

Mercy and Dorotheus, she named them. There was a second when I thought to send them away. When Isabella died, leaving them to her mate, I was so sure they'd be dead within that second, whether Alice fought for their little lives or not. For a hybrid, and such a gifted one at that, Alice couldn't fight. She had the motivation, but lacked strength. On the training field, the younger Lycans had their fun kicking her to the ground. She seemed knowledgeable though, at the very least, she knew what to do to keep her people in line more than Isabella. Maybe that was because her gifts granted her something like a second eye, she could she how her decisions would affect her and she was only becoming better. My opinion on how smart she was instantly changed the moment she sent her little demons here.

I wanted no part in this, even more so since she's the reason Isabella refused me, and she knew that well. Whatever compelled her to send them here is beyond me. I cared not of what happened to her children. I certainly did not want to have any secrets against Maria. I wanted to be able to truthfully say that I had no part in whatever happened in lotus...or whatever will happen. I heard the bitch could smell a lie and it's embarrassing how much I believe it. Last thing I wanted was to end up on her hit list. My clan is the only one who hasn't been directly involved in this feud and I wished to keep it as such. I helped Isabella out a little, but seeing that her clan lost the battle, I doubt the men I sent to her were of any assistance.

Still, I let the little children stay. Looking into their eyes was like looking into Isabella's brown ones and I remembered how much I favored her over anyone else. I owed her the few times I did smile in my childhood and for that reason I gave her hybrid children a room in the further end of the palace.

In my head, it wasn't going to be for long, I wasn't even going to bother teaching them my tongue. I made it clear to the orange headed maid not to become comfortable here, because in a year or so I would be sending them back to their hybrid to do whatever it is hybrids do. Maybe, I would force Alice to keep the agreement Isabella made and marry their son to my sister in law when he came of age, but until then, I wanted no further conversation with them.

Senna was more than delighted. Dorotheus didn't take a liking to her as he once did, but Mercy was just a little baby and she seemed to like being held. Senna would hold her all day sometimes, even bring her around the palace as well. It was long before Mercy mistook Senna for her mother -or at least so I believe-, and soon enough she grew to dislike her maid, Azah, and stuck on to my wife.

Dorotheus would stomp around all day calling "Mama! Mama! Mama!", but it was Alice he called for and I knew the sound of his cries broke Senna's heart. I had to remind her that she was not their Mother, and she would never be. If the boy knew Senna was not his mother, there was nothing we could or would do to trick him into believing so. He enjoyed Azah's company, to an extent, but not even she could tame him when he threw fits for his mother.

Senna learned to leave him be and enjoyed the love she received from Mercy. It was wrong, but by the time I rose to stop it, it was too late. Mercy had taken to Senna and there wasn't anything that could be done about it. I worried of how I'd explain that to Alice. I worried that the hybrid would react as though it was something done on purpose and then...who knows what she would have done? She wasn't violent, but a mother's love for a child knows no bounds, something in her could have sparked and then _what? _

Soon, those thoughts were put to rest. I was beginning to prepare to send them back to their home when I received the news.

_Alice is dead. Killed by King Ethan_. So ended her reign. The words sounded false, I accused my own council of lying to me. It felt wrong to utter the words. Alice was a hybrid, bad at it or not, there is no way she let that little cunt of boy kill her. For a moment, I didn't believe it. Wouldn't Alice see her death coming, or was she taken by surprise? Or maybe I had just overestimated how good of an Oracle she actually was.

Then I realized, if it's true, if she's dead along with Isabella, then there is no way I could send the children back to Lotus. Maria would kill them the moment she heard they were on her land.

Maybe that was the reason Alice sent them here, maybe she knew she was going to die and she wanted her children to have a chance.

_Maybe she was **giving** them to us. _No one craves a child more than Senna and during our time in lotus she took an fascination to Dorotheus. Maybe Alice saw that and knew that once she died, no one would care for them better than Senna.

Senna jumped at my words, _we would keep them_, raise them as our own, keep them safe. Do whatever it is parents do, more so her than me.

For a change, Senna was happy. The last thing I wanted was to see her get only a taste of something she could never have. She'd cry and cry and cry. And I'd feel horrible knowing there was nothing I could do for her.

But Alice _died _and that was the best thing to ever happen to us. Senna finally has what she has craved for so many years and that within itself makes me smile. Not long after, I too took a liking the children I could now call my own. Even Dorotheus, who's a little menace in his own way.

I have a son and a daughter and it's strange to say it's the best feeling one could ever have. Knowing you have a child, someone to carry on your glory, a real family to protect...it's uplifting. It makes you want to fight to keep it.

Now it seems as though our joy has turned to dust right in front of us. Everything is crumbling all at once and I can't find the words to tell her.

_Alice is alive. _Somehow, she's alive. Not only alive, **she's ****well. **Brice describes her as a little beaten up and depressed but well. I don't part take in any trade or alliance with Bloodrose, but I don't believe Brice would lie to be about such a thing just to get there. In my heart I know the words are true.

However the fuck Alice survived...no, no...however the fuck she was mistaken as dead in the first place is beyond me. One person shouldn't be able to cheat death so often.

And what does she want?

Her children. Something I've practically stolen from her.

No.

She wants _my _children. The two she gave me.

How does she suppose I take Mercy away from a woman she calls 'Mother' and bring her back to someone who's practically a stranger? How do I explain that to a small child who has become my daughter, someone I consider my own flesh and blood? How do I tell Dorotheus that he was right in his stories an accusations? He'll leave me. My own son would run away if he could and into the arms of a stranger. How do I tell my wife that our time is up?

I don't. That's how. They are mine and I'll put one hell of a fight before I have anyone just come and take them from me.

I watch the words crumble and turn black in the fire. I wait till it's nothing but ash before I turn away. If the words were true and Alice is alive, then I don't expect long before she shows up here. In that case, the right thing will be done, but not now. Four short years is all we got. I'll be damned if I have to listen to Senna moan all night because the gods took away her joy. I'll be damned if I have to live with a feeling of pure lost.

* * *

**Alice's POV- **

They'll come when they come, is what Brice tells me. I don't know if I believe his words anymore. They are too unconcerned for be to believe them true. He never gave me much thought when I complained, just waved his hand and promised Zafrina will arrive when she does. Hell, she's probably on her way now, and I'm cursing her name for nothing.

"Have you considered that she has more important things to do?" He gave me that grin I hate so much and it took me a good minute to fight off the urge to smack him. "Not everyone can drop everything and do something else as easily as you can Alice, give her time." I have given her time. I twitch in my spot thinking about just how much _time_ I've given her.

Two months. That's much too long to go without a so much as respond. I knew I should have gone myself. I knew a silly little letter wouldn't give justice to how concerned I am. Zafrina probably read the letter and laughed. She probably has my children's heads on a pointy stick outside her palace. I should have gone. I should have checked myself.

"Don't you have better things to do?" Brice continues. "I'm convinced you sit around all day and worry. Look- your hair is turning grey!" I knew his was joking, because the room fills with his laughter the moment I touch my hand to my dark brown hair. I scowl at him and take a seat beside him. It's just us in the council room today. It feels bigger than normal, and our voices bounce and echo quietly off the walls. In front of him, Brice has a large stack of papers he's sorting through, given by Rosalie. If I was still a queen, this would have been the month I loved and hated the most.

Listening and taking complaints. Where in Lotus we did it once a year, Bloodrose only does it once _every couple years. _Rosalie seemed to be good at listening and writing, by when it came to telling what she could and couldn't fix, she struggled. She reminds me of me, I used to put everything in the very important pile, if I could, I still would, even though I've learned to differentiate. As her adviser, I should be with her like I was the previous days, but I figured she could handle a moment to herself while I nagged her husband.

"How long does it take to write a letter?" I whine. "At least she could have put my thoughts to rest, for a little while. Something's wrong. I can feel it. If she doesn't reply within the week, you'll let me go, won't you?"

"Oh, I'm sure you can." He rolls his eyes. "I won't let you go anywhere. You'll probably just agitate her. Why do you have problem waiting? You're like a child, always fidgeting. She's probably saddling up to come here, now-"

"You keep saying that!"

"And I mean it. Can't you see what she's doing with your visions? What good are they if you don't use them?" I huff and cross my arms, a little more annoyed with the thought of my visions.

"I can't see my children anymore." I state. "At first I couldn't see Mercy, then Dorotheus became fussy as well, now their both just gone."

He pauses, much to my liking, he also stops grinning. His eyes go from humorous to concerned in that same second. "Like...dead gone?"

"No, not dead. Just gone. If they died, I think I'd feel it. I think I'd _know._" In truth, I had almost stopped seeing the _future _entirely. My vision take me nowhere but in the woods that night with Thea. Sometimes they take me further back, all the way to when Esme first laid eyes on me, but nonetheless it's always the same. If I forced myself, I could flash the near future, but that was all. I feel like there's a part missing to this and I can't figure it out.

"Can you still see Maria?" I shrug.

"Sometimes, if I try really hard. I want to keep my eye on her." I hate to admit even Maria was beginning to disappear, and I don't know if that's a good thing. Rosalie isn't as tensed when it comes to her as before, but still, it's good to watch the enemy. Search for a change or something...As far as I see, Maria hasn't changed.

She's still as weak and broken as the night I watched her cry over Ethan.

"And you can tell what she's up to- if she'll-"

"Brice." I stop him. "I wasn't talking about Maria. Zafrina remember?" His smile returned and I kicked him as hard as I couldn't under the table before he made some wise ass joke.

"Saw what I was going to say?" He winces then laughs.

"Some bullshit."

"Of course. Fine, fine. If that is really the case then I'll consider sending Zafrina another letter." I growl. What bullshit.

"If a letter didn't work the first time what makes you think it'll work the second? I don't want you to send another letter, send me. I'll behave, I promise. Zafrina will understand, I'm sure."

He shifts, uneasy in his seat. "Are you sure you can't see them?" Stiffly, I give him a nod. "Then, perhaps...I'll talk it over with Rosalie. She'll probably agree whether or not she truly believes its a good idea. _Anything to keep the hybrid happy._" _  
_

I smile letting out a long breath and resisting the urge to hug him. "That's all I ask."

A knock on the door echos loudly throughout the room, interrupting my delighted mindset with it's urgency. Brice's smile is gone. He clears his throat before he mutters the Bloodrose words for 'Come in'.

Quickly the door swings open and one of the guards strides in. His face pale and distraught.

He mumbles words to Brice, I recognize 'My King', then he bows. After he turns to me and gives me a polite nod. He speaks quick and aghast words to Brice. Its times like these I wish I understood the Bloodrose tongue more fluently. Instead Rosalie takes pleasure in being a translator for me. Suddenly, Brice rises, I follow him once I hear the guard throw in _Isabella's_ name into his telling.

The guard turns to me once he's done talking and gulps.

"What did he say?" I ask Brice.

"Stay here!" Brice commands me. "Don't move, do you understand me?" I frown.

"Fuck no! I'm going! Tell me..." He gives the guard a command, and I know that it's to keep me here. I scowl and shove the guard out of the way.

I can't run as well as he can on my wooden leg, but I can damn sure try. "Please, ma'am. Do as my king says!" The guards calls in my tongue. He follows behind me, but doesn't dare to grab me.

He's a smart man.

I follow Brice all the way to the Throne room, which held nearly all the guards in Bloodrose as well civilian spectators. I keep behind Brice as we push through the crowd.

Whatever is happening...it's nothing good.

I notice the bun before I notice her.

Marie. Instantly i scowl at her. Her face is old and tired, but still just as beautiful as ever. She wears a plain grey Lotus cloak around her shoulder that is dirty at the bottom and a little wet with rain. On her left a child, a small boy no older than four hangs on tightly to her.

But she and her son isn't what everyone is staring at.

No, it's what's behind her that makes me cry heavy tears and fall to my knees. "Oh my gods..." I thought everything would go black. I'd like it if everything went black, so that I could say I was dreaming or maybe hallucinating.

She's wet, her brown hair hung like vines in her face, her eyes are darker than before and through her pale skin, I can see her veins, black but pumping blood though her system. I can smell the familiar sweet essence from where I lay. Her smile is unmistakable, she herself is unmistakable. There could be no copy of her, every.

Standing tall, and naked, under the cloak she wore. She doesn't care as she kneels beside me and picks my limp body up from the floors. Her hug is weak, but warm. Her lips are shaking, but soft as she pressed them to my forehead.

"Alice," She breaths. "I dreamed of you." How, I'm not sure, but tightly I clutched to her and made a cry that rang throughout the buzzing room.

"Isabella!"

* * *

**I ain't got shit to say... ****Okay don't kill me...i promise this is important to the story...**

**Leave me a comment. Byeee. **

**Till next time**

***Faints from excitement* **


End file.
